


more than two lost souls just passing by

by Lira169



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Case Fic, Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, kind of a text fic, take your pick, team chocolate, team mango, wrote this in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169/pseuds/Lira169
Summary: In a world where anything you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's body when you turn 13, Peter and Harley slowly navigate what it means to be soulmates, finding comfort in one another amidst the uncertainty of it all.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 163
Collections: The Best Harley Keener & (or /) Peter Parker Fics





	more than two lost souls just passing by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aidenarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenarmy/gifts), [letslip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letslip/gifts).



> Happy birthdays @aidenarmy and @letslip! I tried something new so apologies if it doesn't turn out so good
> 
> Beta'd by @uhmno

_Hi!_

_I'm Peter!_

_It's my birthday today!_

_I think that means I'm older_

_Because you haven't written anything to me_

_This feels stupid_

_I hope you're getting these_

_And I'm not just_

_Writing on my skin_

_Anyway_

_I should not have used a pen_

_This is going to take so long to erase_

_I'm sorry about that_

_I should probably stop now_

_Yeah_

_I can't wait to meet you!_

~~~

_Hey_

_Uncle Ben gave me this pen_

_He said it's special_

_You can erase it with the ink remover_

_It's called a soul pen!_

_Isn't that cool?_

_Anyway_

_This will make our lives easier!_

_I don't know if you even like getting messages from m_

_e_

_Sorry ran out of space_

_Are you even getting these?_

_Anyway_

_I hope you're doing well_

~~~

_Aunt May cannot cook_

~~~

_What's your favourite colour?_

_Mine is red!_

_Like Iron Man_

_Well_

_I prefer red and blue_

_But red and gold also look nice_

_Goodnight!_

~~~

_I hope your family loves you_

_As much as Aunt May_

_And Uncle Ben love me_

~~~

_This is random_

_But_

_I hope you turn 13 soon_

_It's been 3 months_

_I really wanna meet you_

_I hope you're not younger by a few years_

_The wait would be_ _torture_

_Anyway_

_Hope you're having a good day_

_Or night_

_I just realised you might not be in the same timezone_

_Idk where you are_

_Yeah_

_Bye_

~~~

_Uuuuuugh_

_I'm sick :(_

_Aunt May says I can't go to school_

_But today is the science fair!_

_There's gonna be talks from Oscorp_

_And Stark Industries_

_And Hammer Industries too_

_But yknow_

_Don't really care about Hammer_

_I've been coughing all day_

_I feel terrible :(_

_I hope you're feeling a looot better than I am_

_I'm gonna take another nap_

_Goodnight!_

~~~

_Hey another random question_

_Are you a girl?_

_Because I…_

_Don't really know what you look like_

_But_

_I guess I never really thought that you could be not a girl_

_And yknow_

_I could be_

_Not straight_

_Anyway it really doesn't matter if you are a girl_

_It just…_

_Doesn't matter to me?_

_I never thought about it but someone asked me today_

_And I guess I'm just wondering_

_Anyway_

_I'm running out of space_

_But I had things to say_

_So I'm gonna move to this arm_

_Sorry for the mess!_

_I am hopeless with my left hand_

_We''re going to Oscorp tomorrow!_

_It's a morning trip_

_And we're gonna see the labs!_

_It's gonna be so cool!!!!_

_I'll tell you_ _everything_

_I'm too excited to sleep aaaaa_

_Goodnight!_

_I hope you had a great day!_

~~~

_Uh_

_So weird story_

_Also I hope I haven't bored you with my science talk_

_I just_

_Really love science_

_And technology_

_And you can't tell me to shut up_

_Unlike my classmates_

_So I'm taking advantage of it?_

_Anyway we saw the labs and_ _it was so cool_

_All confidential_

_But_ _so cool_

_But also like_

_A spider? Bit me? Then died?_

_Idk it's weird and I feel weird_

_Spiders are scary_

_Did I ever tell you that?_

_They're just_

_Icky_

_Anyway I'm not feeling too hot_

_Goodnight_

_Hope you're doing well!_

~~~

_Ugh I feel_ _terrible_

_What did that spider do to me?_

~~~

_I_

_Am I dreaming?_

_You're gonna think I'm crazy_

_I…_

_Nevermind_

~~~

_Are you there?_

_I just_

_I need someone to talk to_

_Uncle Ben is_

_I didn't think_

_I fucked up_

_Really bad_

_And_

_I just_

_It's my fault_

_Uncle Ben is gone and it's my fault_

_Aunt May is alone and it's my fault_

_What's the point of these powers_

_If I can't save Uncle Ben?_

_He told me_

_With great power comes great responsibility_

_That is what he told me_

_I_

_I'm sorry_

_I wrote that in pen_

_I just_

_Don't want it to fade away so fast_

_It's all I have left of him_

_Uncle Ben_

_I'm so sorry_

~~~

_Hey_

_Sorry_

_I haven't been writing much_

_Things are just hard_

_Yknow?_

_I've been busy with_ _patrol_ _work_

_I hope you're doing alright_

_It's almost been a year_

_I can't wait to meet you_

_Are you even getting these?_

_I keep wondering if I'm just talking to myself_

_Maybe I'm imagining this soulmate stuff_

_And it doesn't really exist_

_Yknow?_

_Maybe I'm just writing to myself_

_I'll never know I guess_

_I hope you're doing alright_

~~~

**_Hey Peter_ **

**_Woah_ **

**_This is_ **

**_Weirder than I thought it would be_ **

**_Um_ **

**_I'm Harley_ **

**_Sorry you had to wait so long_ **

**_I kept trying to write to you_ **

**_But I guess it never got through_ **

**_Hey_ **

**_At least I'm not years younger than you_ **

**_You still waited eleven months though_ **

**_Anyway_ **

**_I wrote down everything I wanted to say to you_ **

**_So I guess I'll just tell you now_ **

**_This is gonna take up a loooot of space_ **

**_And you're probably busy or sleeping because you haven't replied_ **

**_Anyway, I'm gonna go from this arm_ **

**_To this one, then the left and right thighs if I need more space_ **

**_Boy am I glad you got that soul pen, the writings on your birthday took_ **

**_Forever to disappear!_ **

**_I couldn't wait to meet you either_ **

**_Though it's probably good that I couldn't write because_ **

**_My handwriting was just a mess of scribbles_ **

**_My favourite colour is magenta_ **

**_I do not like red and gold_ **

**_(or Iron Man)_ **

**_I mean he's pretty lame_ **

**_He_ ** **_laughed_ ** **_at my potato gun!_ **

**_My family does love me, and I love them_ **

**_I don't have a dad anymore, he left_ **

**_But mom and Abby are the world to me_ **

**_I'm in Tenessee, USA, so I'm assuming you're also somewhere in the US_ **

**_You are right, nobody cares about Hammer_ **

**_I'm male, he/him_ **

**_I don't really care about gender, too_ **

**_I love science and tech too!_ **

**_I guess we're just connected like that_ **

**_I was so jealous that you got to go to Oscorp!_ **

**_What_ ** **_did_ ** **_that spider do to you? I was so worried_ **

**_I'm sorry about your Uncle Ben, he sounded like an amazing man_ **

**_I wanna say it's not your fault but I don't know what happened_ **

**_But I know that if anything happened to Mom or Abby they wouldn't blame me_ **

**_And I'm sure your Uncle Ben doesn't blame you at all_ **

**_I definitely exist, Peter_ **

**_I'm sorry it's 12am I just was so excited to write to you_ **

**_Goodnight_ **

_Harley!_

_Hi!_

_I love your name!_

_Thank you so much for the messages_

_I just felt unheard_

_I'm so happy you're 13 now!!_

_Yes! I'm in Queens!_

_And_

_Thank you for what you said about Uncle Ben_

_It means a lot to me_

_Wait_

_You met Tony Stark?_

~~~

**_Happy birthday!!!_ **

_Thank you! You remembered!_

**_Of course I did_ **

**_Did you get cake?_ **

_Yeah! May bought mango cake!_

**_Boo_ **

_Did you just_

_Boo_ _my cake?_

**_Chocolate is superior and you know it_ **

_Uh, no_

_Chocolate is_ _boring_

**_You did not just say that_ **

_I did_

_It’s my birthday_

_Let me win this one_

**_… fine_ **

~~~

**_This is random_ **

**_But like_ **

**_Do you ever wonder if I’m real?_ **

**_Because I kinda do, sometimes_ **

**_We’ve been writing to each other_ **

**_But I still don’t know what you look like_ **

**_Or if you even exist_ **

**_If it’s all in my head_ **

**_I mean_ **

**_Why would I have a soulmate?_ **

**_And even that is kinda sad_ **

**_To have someone forced to love you_ **

**_I’m not that good a person_ **

**_And someone is stuck with me_ **

**_I mean even now I don’t know if I_ ** **_love_ ** **_you_ **

**_I don’t know you well enough for that_ **

**_But it feels like I’ve known you my whole life_ **

**_It’s so weird_ **

_Hey_

_I’m sorry!_

_I was busy with stuff_

_Honestly yeah sometimes I wonder too_

_Especially while I was waiting for you to write back_

_Almost a whole year of writing on my skin and waiting for a response_

_Wondering if you were even seeing it_

_I felt really unheard, yknow?_

_But hey_

_You’re a great person!_

_I wouldn’t say we’re forced to love each other_

_I don’t know if I love you either, just yet_

_But it’s only been a month, we have time_

_Not all soulmates have to be romantic, hm?_

_I like to think of it this way_

_Nobody in this world deserves to be alone_

_And soulmates are a buddy system to keep each other in check_

_A reminder that there is someone out there who cares_

_When we can’t care for ourselves_

**_That sounds pretty amazing_ **

_But if I’m being honest, I kinda wanna like you_

_Like, a lot_

_It feel like I’ve known you forever_

_And you know more about me than anyone else_

**_I feel the same way too_ **

**_I think a part of me is scared of having hope_ **

**_What if you don’t end up liking me?_ **

_I’ll still be here as a friend_

_I’ll always be here_

**_Even if you disappear every night to do “stuff”?_ **

_I’m here, aren’t I?_

**_Yeah, you are_ **

**_Anyway_ **

**_Do you wanna… trade numbers?_ **

**_It’s okay if you don’t I just thought maybe_ **

**_We know each other well enough for that?_ **

_I’d like that_

~~~

_HARLEY_

_YOU ARE SO HANDSOME_

**_No I’m not_ **

_YES YOU ARE_

_I’ll send a pic of me hang on_

**_PETER_ **

**_You look amazing!_ **

_No I don’t_

_I pale in comparison to you_

**_No you don’t_ **

**_I uh_ **

**_Kinda like you_ **

_Oh_

_What does that feel like_

_To like someone?_

**_Um_ **

**_It’s kind of like_ **

**_You’re the first person I think of when I wake up_ **

**_And you’re the one on my mind when I can’t sleep_ **

**_And I check my arm in case you write to me_ **

**_And writing to you makes me feel fuzzy?_ **

**_Inside_ **

**_Like I was cold and now I’m warm_ **

**_Abby asked me what it was like writing to my soulmate_ **

**_And I didn’t realise I was smiling_ **

**_When i talked about you_ **

_Oh_

_I uh_

_Kinda like you too_

**_You do?_ **

_Yeah_

_Wanna… do a call?_

**_Can we do a raincheck on that?_ **

**_I’m not happy with my voice_ **

_Of course_

_But I’m sure you sound amazing_

**_Thank you_ **

~~~

**_Hey sorry I was busy today_ **

**_Didn’t get to write to you_ **

**_Just wanted to pop in and say goodnight_ **

_Goodnight!_

**_Oh hi_ **

**_It’s 1am why are you awake?_ **

_I just finished my stuff_

_How are you?_

**_Pretty tired, school today was stressful_ **

**_How are you?_ **

_I’m fine_

**_You don’t sound fine…_ **

_It’s fine go to sleep_

_Rest well!_

**_Peter_ **

**_I don’t have school tomorrow I can stay up_ **

**_And even if I did you matter more_ **

**_Do you wanna talk about it?_ **

_Idk I just_

_Can’t do anything right_

_I was outside walking and I saw someone being mugged_

_Held at gunpoint_

**_Holy shit_ **

**_Are you okay?_ **

_Yeah I mean Spiderman got there just in time_

**_You saw Spiderman!_ **

_Yeah…_

**_But something is wrong?_ **

_It’s just_

_The guy being mugged looked like Uncle Ben_

**_You never told me how he died_ **

_He was shot_

_He was a cop, and he was trying to stop someone_

_My fault_

**_Hey_ **

**_You’re starting to get shaky there_ **

**_Breathe, alright?_ ** **_  
_** **_Can I call you?_ **

_Yeah_

~~~

_Sorry about last night_

_I hope you got some rest_

**_Yeah, I did_ **

**_Are you feeling better?_ **

_Yeah_

_Talking to you helped a lot_

_I love your voice, by the way_

**_Oh_ **

**_Thanks_ **

**_You don’t sound so bad yourself_ **

_Oh please_

_My voice hasn’t broken yet_

**_I still can’t believe mine broke before yours_ **

_Ugh_

**_Hey_ **

_Yeah?_

**_Nothing_ **

_You sure?_

**_Yup_ **

_You okay?_

**_Yeah I just_ **

**_Wanted to say_ **

**_Nevermind it’s stupid_ **

_I love you_

**_Oh_ **

_I’m sorry was that too fast?_

**_No no_ **

**_I love you too_ **

  
  


~~~

  
  


**_Happy Valentine’s Day!_ **

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_ _  
_ _Video call tonight?_

_We should celebrate_

**_I would love that_ **

**_What are you doing today?_ **

_I don’t know, might go walk in the park_

**_Cool cool_ **

**_You said you were in Queens?_ **

_Yup! Tennessee, right?_

**_Yeah_ **

**_I thought you said you were going to the park?_ **

_Yeah, why?_

**_Didn’t you also say chocolate isn’t superior?_ **

_Harley where are you_

**_They have mango and here you are_ **

**_Eating chocolate fudge ice cream_ **

_HARLEY_

**_Look behind you_ **

**_Today was fun_ **

_I can’t believe you flew here for me_

**_Believe it, babe_ **

**_I wanted to meet you so bad_ **

**_I love you_ **

_I love you, too_

_Hey Harley_

**_Yeah?_ ** **_  
_** _Do you think tattoos are shared by soulmates?_

_They’re technically writings_

**_Huh_ **

**_I’m not super sure_ **

**_I’m sure some shops do non-transmitting ones?_ **

**_Why do you ask?_ **

_I was just thinking_

_Would you mind terribly if I got a tattoo?_

_Not now, of course_

_Just, eventually_

_Maybe in a few years_

**_It’s your body_ **

**_Do what you want with it_ **

**_What tattoo are you thinking of getting?_ **

_It’s stupid_

_But I just want a quote_

**_Uncle Ben’s quote?_ **

_Yeah_

_You remember it?_

**_Of course_ **

**_With great power comes great responsibility_ **

**_Uncle Ben was wise_ **

**_And I know he’s important to you_ **

**_So he’s important to me too_ **

_Thank you_

_You have no idea how much it means to me_

_I love you_

**_I love you too_ **

**_Tell me more about Uncle Ben?_ **

_I’ll send you a pic of him_

**_He looks like a really nice man_ **

_He was_

_Did I tell you about how he got Aunt May to love him?_

**_No_ **

**_I’d love to hear it_ **

~~~

_Hey_

_This is random_

_But I’m so happy we’re soulmates_

_I hated waiting for you to reply_

_And I hated how lonely I felt_

_But even if I had to wait years_

_It was worth it, knowing you_

_I love you so much it hurts_

**_I love you, too_ **

**_I wouldn’t want anyone else as my soulmate_ **

**_My dad left us when we were young, you know?_ **

_Oh, I’m sorry_

**_Don’t be, he was an asshole who didn’t care about his kids_ **

**_I hope he’s happy wherever he is in the world_ **

**_But he left Mom, and they were soulmates_ **

**_So I thought, what’s the big deal?_ ** **_  
_** **_Even soulmates can leave_ **

**_I was scared, when you first started writing to me_ **

**_And I think a part of me is still scared now_ **

**_What if I get too attached and we don’t work out?_ **

**_But I love you, a lot_ **

**_Whatever happens in the future_ **

**_It’s worth it_ **

_I’m writing this in pen because I want this to last a long time_

_I love you, Harley Keener_

**_Hang on let me find a pen_ **

**_I love you, Peter Parker_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into Parkner: https://discord.gg/Z6PqU6v
> 
> We have cookies!


End file.
